Wanna dance with me?
by Sheenah267
Summary: FRESH NEW CHAPTER! EVEN MORE STUPIDITIES! finished After RECV, the S.T.A.R.S. members organized a big party for the RE characters. All drink....all become drunk...they dance, they sing...yes, it's the BIG party! Please, R&R.
1. Wanna dance with me?

Wanna dance with me?  
  
By Marie B.  
  
One month after the Redfield victory in Antarctica, the calm returned for a moment on Umbrella side...  
  
Claire Redfield is now living with her boyfriend, Steve Burnside, supposed to have died in Antarctica. Steve remembered that he woke up in a hospital and that he escaped from there. He then managed to contact Chris, Claire's brother, and to go at Claire's apartment. From that moment, he's living with her in perfect harmony.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a Friday afternoon. Claire and Steve were silently reading a book when suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll take it." said Steve. "Hello? Hey! Hi Chris! Huh? Oh yeah, cool. We'll be there. Bye."  
  
"That was my brother?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yeah. We're invited to a big party organized for the S.T.A.R.S. members and friends."  
  
"Cool!! When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"What?! Oh my god...I must buy a dress!"  
  
"Huh? You don't have one?"  
  
"No. We don't call me "Tomboy" for nothing. And you? You must wear a smoking or something like that."  
  
"A smoking? Are you crazy?!"  
  
" I know that it's not your style, but you don't have any other choice. We just have today to shop. Let's go!"  
  
After several hours of shopping that Steve and Claire didn't enjoy at all, they managed to find something for both of them. For Claire, a long red dress with thin straps. And for Steve, a two pieces black suit with a white sweater.  
  
* * *  
  
~The day after~  
  
The evening coming, all were there. Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Rebecca, Brad (he's been resuscitated by the Dragon Balls), Wesker, Leon, Sherry, Alexia and Alfred. Claire and Steve were the only ones missing.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a loud motorcycle sound.  
  
"It's my sister," said Chris.  
  
Like he said, two people entered the ball room. It was Claire and Steve.  
  
"Mmm...pretty cute!" said Barry, watching closely the Redfield girl.  
  
"Barry!! You have a wife!!" said a blushing Rebecca.  
  
All started to laugh apart Leon. He didn't stop looking at Claire, who was grabbing her friend's arm. Jealousy invaded quickly his mind. He decided to go drink some more red wine.  
  
"Hey, Sherry!!" exclaimed Claire, noticing the young girl.  
  
"Claire!!!" shouted Sherry, running into the tomboy's arms.  
  
"How are you, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm fine! You look really pretty, Claire!"  
  
"Really? Thank you. You also look nice!"  
  
Sherry reddened and noticed that Claire's friend was gone talking with Chris.  
  
"It's your boyfriend, Claire?"  
  
"Hum...yeah. Cute, huh?"  
  
"Yeah! He's really hot! You're lucky, Claire."  
  
Claire smiled at her and decided to join her brother and Steve. But, before she arrived near them, she noticed the mad head twins, Alexia and Alfred Ashford! She approached them instead.  
  
"You both are not supposed to be dead?" said Claire with a cold look.  
  
"Yeah...but the author of this story put us in it because we're so cool!!" answered Alexia.  
  
"Right! So now, we'll be able to kill you, Redfield. You and your boyfriend!! Hihihihiiiii...!!" laughed Alfred.  
  
«Marie B. (author): If you do this Alfred, I won't mind killing you first with your sister.»  
  
"Ok...ok...I won't...(stupid author...)" whispered the blond guy.  
  
«Marie B. : I heard you...Die!!»  
  
Alfred suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Alfred !! Why did you not kill me?" asked Alexia.  
  
«Marie B. : Because you're cool...»  
  
"Okay...Muwahahaha!!! I'm cool!!"  
  
Claire looked at Alexia, traumatized. Alexia then headed towards Brad to flirt with him.  
  
Claire regained her mind and noticed that all the people were starting to dance. She didn't see Steve, so, she headed towards the balcony, outside. The sky was starry and beautiful. Claire sensed someone behind her. She turned back and saw that it was Steve. His tenders eyes shined and his face showed a little smile that the girl loved so much.  
  
"Steve..."  
  
He approached her and kissed her tenderly. (Reference to the last cut- scene in Final Fantasy 8) Leon, behind them, looked at the scene quietly. He was dying on place. He even felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He then heard Sherry talking to him.  
  
"Heyyy...Leon...do you...hip...want to dance with me??...hip..." (She was drunk)  
  
Leon, who didn't know what to do, accepted. Sherry, walking dizzily, grabbed his hand and took him with her. She then started to dance clumsily with him. Chris and Barry who were also drunk, started to laugh very loud. On their side, Jill and Rebecca were dancing together for fun. As for Alexia, she tried to dance with Brad, but she burnt him without willing it. All looked at Brad on fire who didn't stop screaming in pain and rolling on the floor. Suddenly, the fire became bigger and killed automatically the poor man.  
  
A long silence took place in the ball room, but all began to laugh. Wesker took Brad's burnt corpse and started to dance with it.  
  
"Heyaah!! C'mon Wesker!! Dance! Dance!! Hihihihihi!!!!" exclaimed Jill who was drunk now.  
  
Claire and Steve who were still kissing since 10 minutes, stopped suddenly their kiss. Both were trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Ahh...Ahh...That was great!" said Steve, out of breath.  
  
"Ahh...yeah! We should try 15 minutes next time," added the girl, bending over the balcony fence.  
  
"Alright!...I wonder what the others are doing."  
  
Steve looked in the ball room and saw that all were two by two : Chris-Wesker, Carlos-Jill, Rebecca-Chief Irons (what the hell is he doing there?!) and Leon-Alexia. Steve saw Sherry sleeping on the floor, her mouth wide open, drooling. All were ready for a big "slow". Steve turned back and smiled at Claire.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." said Claire, smiling.  
  
A slow-motion version of "Eyes on me" (FF8) started to play. All began to dance. Claire and Steve took advantage of the slow to cuddle themselves very close, seeing that Leon was watching them.  
  
"I think we have a public." whispered Claire in Steve's ear. (Reference to the movie "Save the last dance")  
  
Leon ignored the young couple, but wanted to prove them that he was able to do the same thing. So, he approached himself to Alexia, very close, and touched her butt. Alexia, frustrated, punched him in the face with all her power. All saw a flying Leon passing over them and crashing like a fly on the wall. All applauded Alexia, who was now embarrassed. Steve and Claire started to laugh their ass off. Alexia who didn't have someone to dance with anymore, retired herself and went to the bathroom.  
  
After bringing Leon's corpse and putting it beside Brad's, the music returned. Now, it was a music with more beat called "Waltz for the moon" (FF8). All continued to dance. Though, the dance was very difficult to execute, all smashed themselves into the others, what caused a big laugh in the room.  
  
The dance finished, Carlos slipped away quietly from the others and went talking to the D.J.. He then reappeared on a stage.  
  
"Whoohoo!! Let's go, Carlos!! You're the best and the sexiest!!" shouted Jill, still drunk.  
  
A sweet music started and Carlos began to sing:  
  
"Monday night, I feel so low...Count the hours, they go so slow..." (Be with you ; Enrique Iglesias)  
  
"Yoohooo!! You sing so well, Carlos! Continue!!" said Jill, Alexia, Rebecca and Claire who were all drunk now.  
  
Wesker, tired of hearing the guy singing, jumped on the stage and pushed Carlos away.  
  
"Music, D.J. !" said the blond man.  
  
He then took the micro and started to yell :  
  
"Wooow!! I feel good!! I know that I wouldn't! So good!! So good!! Hay!! I feel good!!" (I feel good ; James Brown)  
  
"Oh my god, he's much better than Carlos!" said Claire.  
  
"Yeah! That's for sure!" exclaimed the other girls.  
  
"Shut up, Wesker! It's my turn now!" yelled Chris.  
  
Chris climbed up on the stage and kicked Wesker's butt. Wesker fell down and joined Carlos on the floor.  
  
"I know how to make you cry, girls!" said Chris, winking.  
  
Chris took and caressed softly the micro and sang:  
  
"Ooohh...my love...my darling..." (No idea who was singing that...:P)  
  
"Oh my god, Chris! That's so boring!" shouted Jill.  
  
All girls turned their back to Chris and continued to do the fiesta together.  
  
Chris, still on the stage, asked to himself why he wasn't popular. He then looked at Carlos and Wesker who were still on the floor.  
  
"Heh. Too bad, amigo!" said Carlos.  
  
"But...I thought they would have liked it..."  
  
"Nowadays, it's not the song that matters, it's the look of the singer that counts," said Wesker.  
  
"So, you mean they don't think I'm cool and sexy?"  
  
"That's right. And...just look at you. You are not as cool as Wesker and I," replied Carlos.  
  
"But...I'm cool...and my mom told me that I was a cute boy," sighed the man, his eyes getting wet.  
  
Both Wesker and Carlos slapped their forehead.  
  
"Hey! Look at this! What is it?" exclaimed Chris.  
  
The three of them turned back and saw a flying Alan, floating in front of them. All were flabbergasted. (You don't have to understand this joke)  
  
"What was THAT??" asked Wesker, his mouth wide open.  
  
"I don't know. Ask the author," answered Carlos.  
  
"Hey Marie, what was that joke?" asked Wesker.  
  
«Marie B. (having a sweat rolling down her forehead): Hum...it's a long story...»  
  
"Okay..." said the trio.  
  
«Marie B. : Oh, shut up, now! Or else, I won't pay you three for this story!! Understood??!»  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" said the trio again.  
  
«Well...what about returning to the others, now?»  
  
Claire, Steve, Jill, Rebecca, Sherry (she woke up) , Alexia and Chief Irons were playing at the bottle game.  
  
"Hum...there's something that doesn't work..." said Rebecca.  
  
"What?" said all in the same time.  
  
"Hum...there's only two guys and we're five girls..."  
  
"It doesn't matter for me...hehe..." giggled Chief Irons.  
  
"Pervert!!!" yelled the others together.  
  
Chief Irons, demoralized, left the group and jumped from the balcony to suicide himself.  
  
"Stop him, someone!!" said Rebecca in panic.  
  
"Nooo...it's okay like this!" said Claire, an evil smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah..." said the others.  
  
Chris, Wesker and Carlos finally joined the little group.  
  
"Hey guys, want to play with us?" asked Jill.  
  
"Sure," said the trio.  
  
"So now, we're...four guys and five girls..." said Alexia.  
  
Claire looked at the girls and noticed Sherry.  
  
"Sherry, you're too young for this!" said Claire.  
  
"What? But Claire...I'm 12 years old..."  
  
"I don't mind. You must leave!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sherry...!!" groaned Claire, looking mad.  
  
Sherry started to cry and ran towards the bathroom. All looked at Claire with a stunned glance. Claire had a big smile and was whistling happily.  
  
"So now, we can play, right?" said she.  
  
"Yeah..." all said, still a bit confused.  
  
Chris was the first one to swirl the bottle.  
  
«Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...»  
  
The top of the bottle stopped towards Rebecca.  
  
"Oh...Becca..." said Chris, trying to smile.  
  
"Chris..." replied the girl, blushing furiously . "You must kiss for 10 seconds," said Claire.  
  
Chris approached Rebecca, even if he didn't want to, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
«Oh my god...Chris is kissing me...Jill will kill me after that...but...he's kissing so nicely...» thought Rebecca.  
  
«Oh god...when will this finish?» thought Chris, frowning.  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
"Time's up."  
  
Rebecca and Chris separated themselves from each other. Becca was as red as a tomato and Chris was felling sick.  
  
"Haha...its your turn, Carlos." said Claire.  
  
"Hehe...gracias!" answered the young handsome man.  
  
He then swirled the bottle.  
  
«Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...»  
  
The happy winner was Alexia.  
  
"Hmm...it's not so bad..." thought Carlos, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh no...not that Hispanic..." thought Alexia, disgusted  
  
"Same thing...10 seconds." said Claire.  
  
At the moment when Carlos put his lips on Alexia's, his body was overwhelmed by a powerful heat.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! HOT!!!!!" screamed the guy in total pain.  
  
He quickly rose up to his feet and ran towards the alcoholic juice fountain, drinking every single drop of it.  
  
"Muwahaha!!! Take this, idiot!!" laughed Alexia.  
  
The gang then started to laugh with her.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The party is not over

Wanna dance with me?  
By Marie B.  
  
Chapter 2 : The party is not over  
  
  
  
It was now the turn of Wesker, to turn the bottle. He closed his eyes. "Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill...Jill..." When he opened his eyes, he saw the bottle doing another turn and then, stopping and pointing.....Steve. "HAAAAAH!!!!" yelled both. "No...no...that's not fair-play..." said Steve. "Okay then...you'll have to kiss someone of your choice." said Claire. Steve grinned to Claire. "Alright...I know who it would be for me..." And the two of them started to kiss for a good 10 minutes. Becca sighed. "Here we go again..." Chris looked at Wesker. "Hey Wesker, you have to kiss someone too." "Oh? That's right!" answered Wesker. Wesker looked around him and spotted Jill. "Jill!!!!" said Wesker opening his arms. Jill looked at him in disgust. "Eurk...don't touch me, you freak!" And Jill slapped him in the face. Wesker, sadness in his eyes, sat down again.   
  
Chris looked at the persons near him and did the brilliant observation: "Hey...Barry? Where's Barry?" "I dunno...maybe he's eating like a pig in the kitchen!" said Jill with a sarcastic look. Rebecca restarted to be excited. "Let's find him!!" All got up, even Claire and Steve who stopped to do their lovers. Jill saw Carlos, wriggling on the floor like a fish. He drank too much. She let him like that and joined the others.  
  
The group arrived in the kitchen. They saw an enormous cake, which was reserved to the guests. "Barry?" said Chris. "Where the hell is he?" asked Wesker. All saw the cake moving and stepped back, terrified. "Good lord...this cake is alive !!!" yelled Chris. All started to scream when they saw a head coming up the cake. "What? What is it?" said Barry licking his lips full of cream. "BARRY?!!!" said all in the same time. Barry looked at them, with a funny glance. "What? I was hungry." All fell down on the floor, unconscious. Barry look at them again. "I said something wrong?"  
  
* * *  
  
After a short moment, all were in the ballroom, including Barry. Carlos has regained his senses and Alexia came back from the toilets. "What can we do, now?" asked Claire. "I know! We'll imitate those stupid Umbrella monsters!" said Jill. "Good idea!" replied Chris. "I start." said Jill. "I'll do that freaky monster who was chasing me in Raccoon City." Jill coughed a bit to light her voice. "STARS!!!! RROARR!!!!!!" yelled Jill. "Whoa...pretty good, Jill." said Carlos. "Thank you, thank you." said Jill, blushing. "Okay, it's my turn, now." said Claire. "Uhhhhhh....." Chris looked at his sister, laughing. "Haha! Zombies...My turn : ........................." Wesker rose an eyebrow. "What was that, Chris?" Chris looked at him, a smile on his face. "It was your so beloved Tyrant in the Spencer Laboratory." "Hahahaha!! Right! Okay people, it's my turn." Wesker took a deep breath and started to sing: "There was a friendly but naïve king, who wed a very nasty queen..." Alexia looked at him, frustrated. "HEY!! You're imitating me! I'm not a stupid monster!!" yelled Alexia. "Ok...sorry...you're a "brilliant" monster!" replied Wesker. Alexia calmed down. "That's better..."   
  
Claire looked at them, tired. "Can we continue?" Wesker and Alexia stopped talking. "Okay, it's your turn Steve." continued Claire. "Hmm...let me think...Oh yeah! I got it! Listen to that: GWAAAAH!!!!" Jill's eyes opened wide. "No!!! Not that ugly worm!!" yelled Jill. Chris put gently a hand on her shoulder. "Jill...all the worms are ugly..." he said softly. "Maybe. But that worm was even uglier!!" "That's okay, Jill. It's now my turn." said Carlos. "Awooo!!! Warf! Warf!!" "Zombie dogs!!" said Rebecca laughing. "My turn: Sscriiish!!!" "What was that?" asked Claire. "This is the scream of the monsters who were always on the ceilings, in the Spencer's undergrounds."  
  
Wesker looked at Barry. "Barry, you did nothing. It's now your turn." "Hmmm..." said Barry thinking. "What about those green grass creatures in the Spencer Mansion. Barry did a strident scream. All covered their ears. "Oh...you did my sweet Hunters. How kind of you." said Wesker, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
Author's comments: Ahhh...chapter 2 finished. But I'll admit it, it's kinda short comparing to the first chapter. The idea of the characters doing the screams, came from me and my friend when we were having fun, doing the monsters screams. It may be idiot but it's really funny. Anyway...I have a few ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter is called: The walk of the living dead.   



	3. The zombies dance

Wanna dance with me?  
  
By Marie B.  
  
«Chapter 3: The zombies dance»  
  
Everybody were in the ball room, sitting on the floor. All were bored. Chris heavily sighed.  
  
"What do we do, now?" he asked.  
  
No one responded. Chris sighed some more. Suddenly, they all heard a big growl behind the main door.  
  
"ROOARRR!!!! STARS!!!!"  
  
Jill's eyes widened. She stood up and hid in a corner. "Everybody!! Go hide somewhere!!! It'll kill all of us!!"  
  
"Not all. Some persons here are not with STARS," added Steve.  
  
"It'll kill you anyway!!" shouted Jill.  
  
The door suddenly crashed. The gang could see Nemesis entering with 10 zombies.  
  
"Oh damn...we're all dead!" said Carlos.  
  
Nemesis stared at them, and smiled. (How can he smile?) And, a music started to play. Claire saw Brad and Leon who turned into zombies, joining Nemmy and the other zombies. They all took a different position, and then...they started to dance, the "Thriller dance" of Michael Jackson. Chris and co backed off, terrorised. The monsters continued to dance and even sing.  
  
"Cauz tis iz Thriller, Thriller dansssse!!!" sang Nemesis.  
  
"Chris...go take our rocket launchers...this is TOO MUCH too weird...." said Jill.  
  
"I'm on my way..." replied Chris, hesitating.  
  
The music stopped. All expected to be attacked, but a new music started to play. Claire almost lost conscious as she heard the "YMCA" music playing.  
  
Making two line, Nemesis in front of the zombies, they started to dance again.  
  
"Yooungrrr maaannn...ther'zzz no neeed to fillll dowwwnrr..." started Nemmy.  
  
Imitating Nemesis, the zombies made the super moves, putting their arms in the air, and making a "Y", a "M", a "C" and a "A".  
  
The human people were all traumatized. Some were getting crazy. Chris finally came back with the rocket launchers. He gave one to each person. Carlos went talking to the DJ. After, they took an attacking position, the weapon on their shoulder. They wait the song to finish, and when it stopped, the DJ put another music. Now, it was a N'Sync song, and for the humans. Chris looked at the others, waving his hand. It was the signal to shoot. And all together shouted:  
  
"BYE BYE BYE !!!!"  
  
"KABOOUMM!!!"  
  
Pieces of body flied in the air, with a shower of blood. Barry looked at the others. "Boy...it was too weird for me!!" "Yeah!!" responded the others.  
  
"Hum...I think we should clean all of this mess..."added Chris.  
  
"Hey!! I think that Brad and Leon were with those zombies!!" said Claire.  
  
"Yea. And?" replied Steve.  
  
"And?? We just killed them !!!" shouted Claire.  
  
"Claire...they were already dead!" added Alexia.  
  
Sweats dropped from Claire's forehead. She then decided to go to the toilets. Chris saw her going and cocked an eyebrow. "So? Why don't we get drunk, again?" asked Chris, wanting to cheer up the others.  
  
"Great idea, Chris!! And then...we could do funny things together...you know what I mean?" said Jill, smiling in a sexy way to Chris.  
  
"That girl is a real pervert..."sighed Wesker.  
  
"What???" Jill approached Wesker and slapped him again. And now, it really hurt!! Wesker suddenly started to cry.  
  
"Oww....you hurt me...I'll tell my hunters to kill you...and my mommy too!! Bou hou hou...."  
  
Jill felt guilty about what she had done. She then took Wesker in her arms and hugged him. His head on Jill's shoulder, Wesker looked at Chris, and smiled, showing his thumb. Chris's eyes then lit up, flames in them. Alexia who was beside him, stepped back. "Oh my god...he'll take in fire like I do!!" Showing his fists, Chris walked towards Jill and Wesker.  
  
"Jill, go away. This is an affair between men."  
  
People made a circle around them. Chris and Albert were at opposite place. In the same time, they undressed, showing a little slip that sumos wear when they fight. Bending, their hands on their thighs, they looked at each other, smoke coming out of their nose and their ears. Alexia, who was the ref, rang the gong. Running fast, both rammed together. Chris fell on the ground, cuz Wesker was taller and more muscular than him. Chris could hear people shouting "Ooouuuhhh...!!!" Wesker smiled at him, and was about to punch him in the belly, but Chris rolled on the side, and quickly stood up. He then gave a side kick in Wesker's ribs. Wesker fell at his turn, on the floor, moaning in pain. Chris turned around, to face his public. He then made his "Mister Muscles", showing his o-how-muscular body. The girls laughed (Claire was back) and the guys looked down, red of shame. Chris still didn't understand why people didn't like him...but he was cut of his thoughts when he felt Wesker  
grabbing his legs. Chris fell down and touched the floor so hard, that his nose was now bleeding. Wesker then went on his back and ordered: "Do the horse, Chris! Like you were doing with your sweet sister when you were little!" Chris groaned at this and quickly got up, making Wesker falling on the back. Taking a good inspiration, Chris made a body-slam over Albert. Wesker struggled, drool and blood coming out of his mouth. Alexia ran towards the two men, and knelt next to them. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!! KO!!!!" Ding ding ding!!  
  
Standing up again, Chris made waves to the crowd, grinning. Chris really didn't understand when people started to laugh at him.  
  
"What??" he asked.  
  
"Chris!! There's two of your teeth that are missing!! Hahahahaha!!!" laughed Claire.  
  
Chris immediately put an hand over his mouth, reddening. Alexia came beside him and lifted his arm in the air.  
  
"Here is our new champion !!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Surprising the crowd, the blonde woman fell on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What happened to her??" asked Jill.  
  
"I think it's because my dear brother stinks..." said Claire, sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Chris reddened some more. He decided that it was enough for him. He went to the bar, to drink some beers.  
  
"And Chris, I wanna tell you that you are really sexy with your little blue slip!!" laughed Jill.  
  
The rest of the gang started to laugh. They then decided to join Chris at the bar and to get drunk again...  
  
To be continued...maybe...  
  
«Author notes: Wow...a new chapter...but I'll tell you...this one is REALLY stupid...lol anyway, for this story, I'll add a chapter every times that I have some silly ideas...so, I hope you enjoyed it...somehow. Leave a comment !!» 


	4. Chris, the drunk man

«Author's notes: February, 2nd 2002...That's the date of the last update I did for that fanfic...hum...I think I ignored it for a moment...Well, I've been working hard on my other fanfics!! Anyway, here I come with a new fresh and funny as hell (I hope...) chapter !! I hope you'll enjoy it! That's the last chapter for this story!»  
  
«Disclaimer: I don't own RE, blah blah blah...The jokes are mine and I own Marie B., because she's me! Ha ha ! (what a lame joke...)»  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna dance with me?  
  
Chapter 4: Chris, the drunk man  
  
By Marie B.  
  
  
  
"Chris...I think you've drank enough...you should stop now," said Jill, sitting beside her boyfriend at the bar.  
  
"Wh-what?? I'm only at my tenth Margarita !!" stammered Chris, his cheeks as red as a tomato.  
  
"Let him have some fun, Jill," said Wesker, coming behind the woman.  
  
The drunk Chris turned back his head and looked at Wesker. "H-he's...right! I'm a big boy, Jill! I can do whatever I want! Hee hee !!"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and ordered a cup of red wine. Chris then stood up, dizzily, and passed an arm around Wesker's neck. The blond man looked at him in disgust. "Wesker...I have something to tell you..." started Chris, whispering in the man's ear. "What is it?" asked Wesker, almost vomiting from the scent of alcohol. Chris made sure that everybody in the room would hear him. "I love you !!!" shouted the hyper-happy STARS member.  
  
Everyone stopped to talk. A long silence flowed in the air. Wesker looked at Chris. "You...really love...me?" said the captain, starting to shake. His friend (we can say that), still wearing his blue sumo slip, grinned at him. "Yesss !!!" Wesker continued to shake more violently. "What's the matter, Weskie? Are you crying?" asked Chris. Albert coughed and looked at him. "You...stupid piece of cake !!!" cried out Wesker, before punching the Redfield guy in the stomach. This time, we could see a flying Chris crossing the bal room and crashing against a wall.  
  
"HOMERUN!!" shouted Carlos.  
  
"Yeah !!" shouted back Wesker, starting to run around the room, before sliding between Alexia's legs (she was wearing her usual purple dress). Everybody gasped, watching the scene. Wesker nervously chuckled, waving a hand at the blonde woman. Alexia looked down at him, reddening at the speed of light. She then showed her teeth at Wesker, hissing like a cat. The man gulped, closing his eyes. He then felt Alexia lifting him up by the neck. Wesker dared to open slightly his eyes. The blonde woman's eyes were in fire.  
  
"Prepare to die, you worthless worm !!" she hissed.  
  
"Worthless worm? You couldn't find a more appropriated insult?" said Wesker, trying to breathe.  
  
"Let me think..." she said, placing a hand on her chin. "How about "fried chicken"? I'm gonna burn you, after all."  
  
"Hmm...this sounds like "Kentucky Fried Chicken"..." added Wesker. In the back, we could hear "KFC rules !!!" and then, the sound of a frying pan knocking someone out. "Shut up, Stevie!! We're assisting a dramatic scene!" cried out Claire, tapping her iron frying pan against her shoulder.  
  
"Can we continue?" asked Alexia, glancing at Claire. The brunette nodded. "Good...where were we...?" continued the British woman.  
  
"You insulting me," replied Wesker.  
  
"Oh, yes! Herm...Prepare to die, you chicken-heart !!"  
  
"Sorry Alexia, but that nickname was already taken for Brad," said Barry.  
  
"Really? Sorry...hum...I have to think for an other..."  
  
~One hour later...~  
  
"I found one!!!" finally shouted out Alexia, waking up the others who were taking a nap.  
  
"Prepare to die, you niggly shitty little tag nut !!!" (Reference to Conker's Bad Fur Day-N64)  
  
Wesker's eyes widened like two pool balls. "Wait...I don't want to die! And...I'm not a niggly shitty...err...thingy!!"  
  
Alexia stared at him in the eyes. "Give me one good reason to spare your insignificant life!"  
  
"I...I..." People could see Wesker furiously blushing. "I love you, Alexia!"  
  
The woman was so speechless that she dropped down Wesker. Albert tried to catch his breath and stood up, facing Alexia proudly.  
  
"That's not fair!! He prefers that crazy bitch than a handsome guy like me!!!" cried out Chris, who came back to himself, but who was still drunk. Jill and Claire exchanged looks and nodded. Claire then walked towards her brother and knocked him down with her frying pan. She then came back to the scene, which turned suddenly romantic.  
  
Alexia kept staring at Wesker, no words coming out of her mouth. "You...you love me?...You really do?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Wesker nodded, his face becoming a tomato wearing sunglasses. Claire, Jill and Rebecca chuckled at the sight. The blond man slowly walked towards Alexia. He then took her hand in his. "Alexia...I- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, taking off his hand from the woman's. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he blew off at his burned hand. "Argh!! Why didn't you tell me that your body was in fire?" cried out Wesker, pain in his voice. He then stared at her. Her face was turned upside down.  
  
"I'm so sorry Weskie...I didn't want to...really!" she said, putting on her white gloves. "Do you forgive me?" she continued, getting closer to the man. Wesker could smell her sweet...and burned perfume. He read real compassion in the blue eyes of the British woman. Unconsciously, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her more closer to him. Alexia warmly smiled at him and both kissed.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww......." exclaimed everyone, beside Chris who was still knocked out.  
  
"This is the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life..." said Rebecca, whipping the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You didn't see much things in your life..." murmured Jill.  
  
"Huh? What did you say, Jill?" asked Rebecca, looking at the STARS member.  
  
"Ahh...nothing Becca..."  
  
"Look Steve...this is how a real and perfect kiss should be..." said Claire to her boyfriend, pointing Wesker and Alexia who were still kissing.  
  
"American soap kisses are old-fashioned now, Claire..." replied back Steve, his voice a bit lower.  
  
"What do you have against my American soaps, Steven Burnside ?!!" shouted Claire, pointing her finger on the young man's chest.  
  
Jill and Carlos who were watching Wesker and Alexia kissing, heard Claire and Steve arguing. They stared at them instead.  
  
"Uh-oh...a couple fight..." said Jill.  
  
"I prefer cat fights..." added Carlos, before receiving a slap coming from Jill, in the face. She really slapped him sharp and hard, as he stumbled back and fell on the ground. Everybody looked at them, including Alexia and Wesker, and started to laugh out loud. Carlos put his hands over his head, blushing in extreme shame. He then stood up and ran towards the toilets...which were the Women toilets, actually.  
  
"Poor little boy..." hissed Jill.  
  
"I hope he won't meet someone in the washroom..." added Claire.  
  
Right after Claire said that, they heard a woman screaming. Then, they saw Carlos flying out of the toilets. Lucky for him, he didn't crash into a wall. He landed at the feet of the gang instead. He then went hiding behind Jill's legs. The woman looked down at him. He looked terrorized.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Carlos Oliveira?!" shouted Jill at the poor young man.  
  
"T-there's...una chica muy loca...in the toilets...!" he replied.  
  
Jill sighed. With the help of Barry and Rebecca, she headed for the toilets. The others waited. They saw them entering in the room and heard some screams again. Then, Barry, Rebecca and Jill ran out of the washroom at high speed. The others looked at them, stunned.  
  
"He's right...there's a strange woman in there..." breathed Barry.  
  
Rebecca and Jill nodded, their eyes wide opened. It was now the turn of Claire to sigh. Holding up her gatling gun, she looked at Alexia. "Hey Ashford, you're coming with me." The blonde woman shot her back an evil glare. "Don't you dare to call me like that ever again!!" Claire groaned. "I'm sorry, 'Your Majesty' !" Alexia smirked and passed in front of the brunette graciously. Claire rolled her eyes and followed her. As they arrived at the door of the toilets, both stopped and nodded. Kicking the door, Claire and Alexia rushed in the place. The Redfield girl pointed her weapon everywhere, thinking that the crazy chick would jump on her at any moment. She then heard Alexia letting out a high-pitched cry of surprise. Claire looked back and saw someone putting some make-up in her face in front of the mirrors. The person looked back at Alexia and Claire, then the three of them screamed.  
  
"Alfred ??!!" cried out Alexia.  
  
"Alexia ??!!" replied Alfred.  
  
"Alfred ??!!" chocked out Claire.  
  
"Redfield ??!!" replied Alfred, looking at the girl beside his sister.  
  
"Alexia ??!!" cried out Claire, staring at the woman beside her.  
  
"Redfield ??!!" shouted back the blonde woman.  
  
"Alfred ??!!" exclaimed the real Alfred, staring at his sister.  
  
"Alexia ??!!" replied Claire, glancing Alfred.  
  
"Redfield !!"  
  
"Alfred !!"  
  
"Alexia !!"  
  
«SHUT THE FUCK UP !!!!!!!!»  
  
"Whoaaa !! Who said that ?!" asked Alfred, looking nervously around him.  
  
"I dunno..." replied Alexia.  
  
"Maybe it's..." added Claire.  
  
«Your comportments are unacceptable!! I'm not proud of you, not at all ! What will people think when they'll read this chapter ? And by the way, why are you still in the story, Alfred ? I though I disintegrated you in the first chapter...»  
  
"Marie...what a good surprise !! Hihi...Err...well, you know...I thought it would have been fun to put me back in your story, since you love me so much...so, with the help of someone, I came back."  
  
«With the help of who...?»  
  
"Err...I can't tell you ! If I do so, he will kill me!"  
  
«If you don't, I'll kill you anyway !»  
  
"It's...it's Redfield's brother..."  
  
"My brother ?" asked Claire.  
  
"That drunk rooster-head guy ?" added Alexia.  
  
«Chris !!»  
  
~Back to the bal room~  
  
«Christopher Redfield !! Get your ass over here!!»  
  
Chris, who was still knocked out, suddenly woke up and groaned. "Isssh...don't call me like that ! And who the hell are you?!"  
  
«The author of this story, idiot !!»  
  
Chris's eyes widened. He then fell on his knees, crossing his hands together. "Oh, I'm so sorry Miss B. !! But...I thought it was so sad to have killed Alfred. He had done nothing !! Please, don't kill me!!"  
  
«.....fine. But, don't do that ever again, without my permission! Understood?»  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
~The author returns to her writing~  
  
"Pff...what a pain in the ass, that chick!" sighed Chris, passing a hand in his hair...his hair... "Hey!! Where the hell are my hair ??!!"  
  
"I think she heard you, Chris," said Barry, chuckling.  
  
"Hahahahaha !!! Chris is bald ! Chris is bald !!" laughed Sherry (it's been a while that we saw her...)  
  
All the gang started to laugh. Chris reddened and groaned in frustration. "I can see that I'm only here to make people laugh! Well, I'm leaving you disrespectful guys!!" said Chris, as he headed for the exit. He opened the double doors and saw a monster. Screaming, he lost conscious...again.  
  
"What's wrong with that boy...maybe he saw his reflection in a mirror! Hehehehe!!" said the 'monster'.  
  
The monster in question entered the place. Looking around the room, he saw what he was looking for. "Alexia Ashford !! I've already told you to not go to parties without my permission !!"  
  
"Fa-father !! How did you find me?" asked the woman.  
  
"It wasn't hard.there was that big poster outside, saying "BIG PARTY FOR 'RESIDENT EVIL' CHARACTERS, DEAD OR ALIVE. NO MONSTERS ALLOWED."" said the monster, who was actually Nosferatu (Alexander Ashford).  
  
"True..." replied Alexia.  
  
"So, now...you'll come back home, little girl. You've made enough the party for now!"  
  
"But, Father! I'm a big girl now! And...Alfred is with me...he's also a big girl-err-boy ! I can live my own life. Please, leave us alone..."  
  
"...Alright. But, promise me that you'll marry a bad guy and that you'll try to control the world."  
  
"I promise you, Father," replied Alexia, grinning.  
  
"And...take care of your sister...hum, brother!" added Alexander, before heading for the exit.  
  
"Wait! Please, mister Nosferatu, wait !" cried out Steve, running behind the man.  
  
Alexander turned back (he was in his monster form, don't forget). "Hey, I remember you...you were that boy that I slapped in Antarctica! Haha, that was funny!"  
  
"Hum, yea...but, it wasn't really fun for me...anyways ! I wanted to ask an autograph from you!"  
  
"An autograph ?"  
  
"Yes. Even if you hurt me and almost killed me, I think you are a cool monster."  
  
"Alright then." Alexander signed the autograph with one of his 'insect arms', since his real arms were still tied up.  
  
"Thanks a lot! And, by the way...you don't think that your 'insect arms' are annoying you?"  
  
"Not at all! They're really useful when it comes to wash the dishes!! Hahaha!!"  
  
Steve laughed a little and joined the others when Nosferatu left the place. Claire looked at her boyfriend. "You really wanted his autograph?" Steve laughed. "No, that was for the little girl. She was too shy to ask him herself."  
  
"Sherry?" asked Claire. The auburn-headed guy nodded, giving the autograph to the girl.  
  
"Thank you very much, Steve! I'll add it in my monsters autographs' collection! Now...the only ones that are missing...are Nemesis...the Gulp worm, but I think that this one won't be able to give me one...and the Poisoned Hunter in 'Gun Survivor 2'!"  
  
"Gun Survivor 2? What's that?" asked Claire.  
  
"Well...the shooting game where you and Steve are starring in."  
  
"What??!!" chocked out Steve and Claire.  
  
"I was in another video game and I even didn't know about it ??!!" exclaimed Steve.  
  
"I never heard about it...I hope that I was looking good in it. And that Steve didn't try to shoot me this time..." added Claire.  
  
"He did try..." whispered Sherry.  
  
"What?! What's your problem, Steve?! Why do you always try to kill me?!" shouted the girl at the boy.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault this time!! I wasn't even conscious that this game existed!" explained the boy.  
  
Claire shook her head and went to the bar. When Steve was sure that she wouldn't hear him, he went closer to Sherry. "Did I kiss Claire in the game?" he whispered. "No..." replied the young girl. "Damn !! Damned Capcom !!!" groaned Steve.  
  
"If I was you, I wouldn't say that," said Wesker.  
  
"Why? What could happen to me?"  
  
"They can cancel you for the next RE game..."  
  
"What?! No...I don't want to be cancelled !! For the second time, I'll have the chance to kiss Claire!"  
  
"I heard that, Burnside," said Claire, coming towards him. "So, since the beginning, your true goal was to kiss me in the games?  
  
"Hum...yes-no!! I mean, it's really fun to play...hum, to fight with you and all..."  
  
"You're sinking, Burnside..." said Claire, looking at her nails.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Red! You should have looked at yourself in RECV...you were trying to ignore me, but I know that you wanted to kiss me!" replied Steve.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
"Here we go again..." sighed Jill.  
  
"I read somewhere that when two people are arguing each other, it means that they really love each other..." said Barry.  
  
"Really touchy..." added Becca.  
  
"Please, Rebecca...keep your comments for yourself...When Wesker and I are arguing, it's not because we love each other..." said Alexia.  
  
"You both are not supposed to get married, by the way?" asked Jill.  
  
"Hum...yes...but this has nothing to do with Claire and Steve arguing!!"  
  
"Will we be invited to your marriage???" asked Sherry, all excited.  
  
"Surely...as I can see...Marie (the author :P) is trying to finish this story as soon as possible (I'm working on it !!!)...but, she'll surely (and we hope) do another funny story like this one...And it will be about our marriage!" said Wesker, grinning.  
  
"It's good that she'll finish this story...it's now 6:00am...I think we should all go home and sleep," said Carlos.  
  
"Yeah!" replied the rest of the gang.  
  
Taking some bottles of beer for the road, the gang was slowly getting out of the bal room. Claire noticed her brother, who was still unconscious on the floor. She sighed and left him there.  
  
  
  
"So...Claire...Was I looking good in that smoking?" asked Steve, as the couple headed for their motorcycle.  
  
Claire looked at him and smile. "Of course, you were...you should keep it for Wesker's marriage..." said Claire, before putting her helmet on and placed herself on the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around Steve's waist. Steve started the machine and headed for the Main Street, rolling at high speed.  
  
"You're right...I should keep it..." said Steve to himself, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: The end...I don't know if I should stop this story...but, you know, it was only a night, so, the party had to stop. But, like Wesker mentioned it in the chapter, I'll write another story like this one...and it will be about Alexia and Wesker's marriage...strange match...I think I'm the only one who ever matched them...well, both always laugh like idiots, both are evil and both are cool...so, I think they are looking good together...that's my opinion..._;;...Anyway!! I hope you liked the story!! I know, it was really stupid...but I like to write stupid things, I'm feeling better after that lol. And poor Chris, he was my victim...Well, I needed one, and since everybody respects him (almost everybody), well, I thought it would be fun to make him really, really idiot. (Sorry for Chris's fans). So...that's it...Oh, I want to say that the idea of making that story came from a fanpicture that I saw on a Japanese site. And, at first, I wanted to make the story romantic and kinda serious...but as you can see, I quickly changed my mind lol. Another fanfic finished...wow...Depending on my mood, I'll try to work on the next story. Maybe I'll do it very soon, or just after that I finish to write my fanfic "Murderous Eyes". Anyway, we'll see. So, please, LEAVE A COMMENT !!! I want to know your impressions and your comments about this fanfic! Thanks a lot!» 


End file.
